


Breaking The Ice

by itsonlyapapermoon



Series: Ice Breakers [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And Yurio is their socially awkward child, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Swearing, VictUuri, Viktor and Yuri are dads, and bad flirting, i am weak i love ice skating, yuri plisetsky is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlyapapermoon/pseuds/itsonlyapapermoon
Summary: Why is Yuri Plisetsky's agape so hard to understand?In which Yuri forces Yurio into social interaction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> How am I going to stay alive until the next episode comes on? It's one in the morning but fuck it! My boys come first.

Taking a break from morning practice to ice a swollen ankle, Yuri Katsuki was beginning to suspect Yuri Plisetsky really came over to keep him company.

Viktor rushed by Yuri's side after he had taken a nasty fall practicing his quadruple toe loop. The Russian prince had the situation under control within seconds, dispersing the quick-forming crowd gathering around Yuri, then gently setting him down on one of the benches. He had propped Yuri's ankle up, letting the skates stay on until the medic ordered otherwise, a hand gripping Yuri's with a fierce tenderness of a man to his lover.

Yuri laughed the dizzying pain off, cold sweat dripping down his back-- hoping his false calm would ease the furrow in their friends' brow.

"It's just a scratch, I promise!" He said, feeling more and more like his Yuri on Ice record on repeat. He caught their gaze as they fell on his ankle submerged in the ice bucket.

Phichit pointed to the lumpy bucket whose surface closely resembled the frosted skating rink and said, "You call that a scratch?" At least he didn't have his camera ready to snap an ig.

Yuri shrugged in what he hoped was nonchalant reassurance. In truth, the throbbing hurt like a bitch and prayed it wasn't anything serious.

Viktor frowned, pursing his lips together in a way that meant Yuri knew he was going to get an earful once they were back in their apartment. He saw it in his gaze-- worry that spoke in verses and fear hidden carefully under complete and utter faith that Yuri was going to be fine.

Yuri gripped Viktor's hand tighter, pulled him in -- whispering, "Thank you, Viktor." -- and planting a quick kiss on his cold cheek. The muscles in Viktor's shoulders relaxed and suddenly a mixed chorus of coo's and retches echoed in the skating hall.

"Well, nothing new here." Chris sighed romantically, and turned to re-enter the rink.

"Yeah, we should probably get back to practice." The other champions only nodded. Some muttered their complaints at the mild action between the two skaters.

Viktor and Yuri looked at each other for a moment, then broke into childish grins and soft giggles. Their laughter lapsed into comfortable silence shared with fingers innocently brushing the other's on the bench.

"So, we wait for the doctor to send in the verdict." Viktor said.

Yuri laughed, "Doctors don't give out verdicts, Viktor."

"Da, but words beginning with the letter V sound much more interesting."

"Certainly that applies to skaters as well."

The two smile, resisting the urge to laugh at their flirting. Viktor opened his mouth to reply when he hears a very familiar _bleh_ of disapproval, not unlike a cat complaining of getting their tail stepped on.

"Yurio! We're so glad you came." Viktor stood up to greet the Russian ice tiger.

"Yeah? Well I'm not glad to see you both over each other so early in the morning." He plopped down angrily beside the injured Yuri.

"Here," he thrusted a paper bag radiating a suspicious warmth and comfort. "Your boyfriend asked me to bring you food."

Yuri opens the bag revealing steamed pork buns from the shop across the building. He smiles and graciously accepts the buns, "Thank you, Yuri! I was beginning to get hungry."

"Yeah? Well don't get used to it."

Viktor smiles as if he were hiding a great secret. He leans in closer to Yurio who had his arms crossed stubbornly, back turned to Yuri to hide the satisfied smirk on his face. "I'm pretty sure I just texted to tell you Yuri had a small spill,"

"Wha--" Yurio began, his face heating up.

"Not even five minutes ago."

"Da heck?!" Yurio protested, "I was already there!"

Viktor fixes him an all-knowing grin, "Yeah..."

"I swear, Viktor, I'm gonna--"

"Oh, and there's the verdict! Gotta go meet with the doctor now. Keep Yuri company for a while, would you, Yurio?" Viktor pats the boy on his head and skips off towards the clinic.

Yuri looks up from his pork bun, only to glimpse Viktor's shinny silver hair disappear into the hall. He flashes Yurio a questioning look, but the boy only fumes in response. Yuri doesn't need another answer and goes back to finishing off his bun.

The two Yuri's sit, an awkward space left for Viktor to invade and for the bucket of ice to occupy. Yuri Katsuki was taking his time on the buns, while Yuri Plisetsky made comments and live commentaries on the other figure skater's practices.

He makes a particularly insulting jab at Mila's "weight-lifter thighs", which earns him a deadly gaze from the Russian girl. Yurio sticks his nose up a little higher and faces the other way when he's sure he could feel her gaze from across the rink. Yuri -- concerned with Mila's skate speed, and there was only one medic on hand at present -- waves at her in what he hopes is a peaceful gesture.

"Why do you still have that happy-go-lucky smile?" Yurio grumbles.

"You mean my face?"

"You're annoying."

Yuri laughs, already used to his affectionate banter. For the past few days spent in constant interaction with his Russian counterpart, Yuri was beginning to suspect that the adolescent figure skater didn't have a lot of people he could call friends.

He understood -- without much difficulty -- what it's like having a childhood spent mostly on the ice. The name Yuri wasn't the only thing they shared in common; Yuri Katsuki wasn't very good at making friends either.

Yurio continues, watching Mila ace the triple-double Salchow she was working on a while back, "Why is it that when _you_ talk to people, they instantly relax around you?"

He brings his shoulders over the rink's barrier, the hostile tension in his body gone. His voice is soft, his chin buried in his arms, bangs veiling the questioning look in his eyes.

" _What I think you mean is,"_ Yuri thinks _, "How do you make friends_?"

When no one in your age group rivals your skill and confidence, having someone to easily talk with without them being intimidated came as often as Yuri landing his quadruple Salchow back in his junior days. Though Yuri would admit he was landing those jumps more and more recently.

Yuri had a thought; something he had been meaning to try with Yurio for a while. He turns to the blonde starting to resemble a restless cat and asks, "Hey, Yuri?"

"What?"

"Could you reach into my bag and bring out the box?" Yurio looks at him, scandalized at his being ordered around. But Yuri only placidly points to his ankle in the bucket and Yurio grunts out a sigh. He rummages around the black training bag, until his hands grasp the box Yuri asked for.

"Oi, piggy, is this what you were looking for--" He stops midway handing the box over to Yuri. He stares at the pack of cards in disbelief. It was something he had always seen in TV commercials, watched enviously as the kids his age would play but never invite him, wanted so desperately to try but couldn't.

He cradles the bright red box labelled, UNO like how a boy would hold a Turkish Delight.

"Yurio," Yuri laughs, "you're drooling." He looks up at Yuri, eyes tearing up with anticipation.

"You can deal the cards," Yuri gestures to the empty space on the bench. With a loud whoop, Yurio jumps onto the bench and begins gingerly taking the cards out of the pack.

Phichit wanders over, holding a towel to his face, "Ooh, is this Uno? Two's no fun, is it now? I'm joining!"

Yurio begins tensing up, his eyes glinting in defensive protection over his new found cards. Yuri watches him with interest, a small smile playing on his lips.

The Thai skater bellows over the balustrade and the skater's heads turn to the boys, "Yuri, Yurio, and I are playing Uno! Who else wants go join in?"

Skates scratch ice as the skaters trickle out of the rink. Others playing while on the ice and some grabbing benches and forming a circle around the ice bucket and Yuri's.

Sala and Mickey begin trading cards, while Emil accuses them of cheating. Seung Gil's poker face is on, cards strategically arranged in order of importance and most damaging to the person on his left.

Laughter echoes the skating hall. And Yurio is overwhelmed by the suddenly proximity of people invading his personal space. Caught between wanting to bolt out of the circle, but being stuck right smack in the center. He looks terrified to say the least.

The sight of Yurio reminded Yuri of a stay cat brought to a vet for the first time; scared but unknowingly safe with people who will take good care of him. Yuri decided he just needs one more push.

Yuri chuckles and whispers to him, "You do know how to play, right?" The competitive Yurio snaps. He puffs his chest out more and straightening his back for the attack.

"You're going down, pork cutlet bowl."

JJ is laughing loudly as he foils Guang Hong's wildcard. Leo covers for his ally with a reversal aimed at JJ. Yurio is snapping at Chris for stalling the game. And Yuri thinks this is the only time he's seen the boy look this happy. Sure, there was the happy he showed talking about his grandpa. There was the happy that came from snatching a spot on the podium after a hard won battle. There was the happy seeing Yuri make a fool of himself in front of Viktor. But this kind of happy -- this kind of love -- was something entirely different.

Yuri didn't need to spell out ' _agape'_ to know what it was.

"Red," Yurio dropped a card and smirked, "Your move, little piggy." Their friends ooh-ed as they crowded around the card to get a closer look. Yuri checked the distinct +4 drawing on the card, twice looking back at his own hand of cards that didn't contain a speck of red.

With tears in his eyes-- whether from happiness or from pain -- " _Yurio_!" He thinks. Yuri draws four cards and another after failing to pick a red, " _Your love is too hard to understand!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, Seung Gil wins with Yurio coming in a close second. They play another round but get caught by Coach Yakov. Viktor is sad when he misses the party, but announces that the injury was nothing major though they'll have to cancel their dinner date for the next two days. This makes Yurio instinctively gag.


End file.
